Prom Night
by tay-tay22
Summary: It's prom night for Percy and Annabeth what's to happen. Read and find out. Percabeth One-shot.Pleasssssssse review.


**PROM NIGHT**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

"Finally!," I said as I stared into the mirror, marveling at how I looked. I was wearing a beafitul gray silk, strapless dress, given to me by my mother, Athena, it flowed down to my knees. The shoes I was wearing were a pair of stilettos; Strappy pink stelletos. I had to admit I didn't feel comfortable in them. I was wearing them because my pair of ratty sneakers would clash. Tonight, was a night I had been waiting weeks for. Prom. Percy had asked me to prom. I had been cooped up in the Aphrodite's cabin getting ready, for tonight. I had to adimit I was nervous. Really nervous. It was 7:25 p.m. Percy would here any minute. We were leaving a coulple of hours early because Percy insisted on taking me out to dinner before hand.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Percy. I opened the door, and his jaw dropped literally to the floor.

"Wow.. uhhhh... Annabeth..." Percy stammered.

"You don't like it do you?," I asked with worry filling my words.

"No, no no no you look...you..look.." he said still having trouble finding the right words.

"Spit it out, Seaweed Brain," I half demanded.

"You look...GORGEOUS!," he exclaimed.

I blushed." Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," I said. I had to admit he looked adorable in his tuxedo.

He lead me to a pegasi drawn carriage. I could recognize Blackjack at the front.

**(Percy's POV)**

Tonight just had to be perfect. I wanted to make this night special , for Annabeth. She looked amazing. Her appearance literally left me speechless. I was taking her to the most fanciest restraunt in Manhatten; Finique. I had arranged that we would be escourted around Manhatten in a carriage drawn by pegasi. I know what your thinking. Wouldn't a pegasi drawn carriage draw a lot of attention from passer-bys. Well, with the Mist there is no telling what they would see. While we were on our way to Finique I presented Annabeth with a one of a kind corsage of moonlace. You would be amazed at how much the tiny seedling I brought back from Calypso's Island. My mom had been doing an outstanding job tending to it. It went perfecly with Annabeth's dress. After a while I noticed that our hands kept inching closer, and closer together. Finally I worked myself up to. I took her hand gently in mine. I smiled at her, and she smiled back; her cheeks a little pink from blushing. I thought she looked cute when she blushed. The way she would turn away quickly, and try to hide it. All of quirks I would always find a reason to love them. I felt that strongly about her.

We arrived at Finique. I had already made reservations , so we wouldn't have to wait. People were already lining up to get there names on the list. We had a wonderful dinner. It was just wonderful. We carried on a conversation like two normal human beings althoug we weren't. I almost had a heart attack when I saw the bill, but Annabeth was worth it.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Tonight was going great! Percy took me to the most fanciest restraunt in Manhatten. It was probably the most exspensive,too. I thought I was going to have to take my boyfriend to the hospital when he saw the bill. He got over it pretty quick. I was estatic about tonight. We left the restraunt, and rode to Percy's high school: Goode High School. I actually thought he was on a roll here considering he only accidentally got it caught on fire twice. We went inside. It was just absolutely beautiful in there. Their were hundreds of twinkly lights all over the place. A dj on one side of the room; Blaring pop music from the speakers. The first thing we did was get our picture taken. Afterwards, we danced like nobody was watching. I felt like the only two people here was me , and Percy. After a lot of upbeat songs. They played a slow dance song. Around us couples were dancing. The girls with their hands around his neck, and his hands around her waist. Me and Percy stared at each other awkwardly. We could do this we'd been dating for almost two years. We had fought monsters of all sorts, and defeated Kronos with his massive army, survived the Labryth. I was positive we could handle a slow dance.

"Care to dance," Percy said as he bowed slightly, and extended his hand.

"Lets," I replied taking his hand with out hesitation.

He pulled me in close. Causing my heart to start running marathons in my chest. My heart was pounding so hard I was almost positive Percy could hear it. I wished he'd hold me closer, but closer wasn't possible with how close we were right now. I almost fainted because his cologne was so mesmerizing. I would have to ask him what it was called. The dance was drawing to a close. I started to feel a little depressed I didn't want this night to ever end.

**(Percy's POV)**

The dance was coming to an end. I could see the emotional change in Annabeth's eyes they were full of sadness. Soon that sadness would disappear. We left the dance in our pegasi drawn carraige._ Where to now boss._ said a familiar voice inside my head. It was Blackjack.

" Take us Central City Park," I whispered in his ear making sure Annabeth couldn't hear me.

_Okay, boss! _We were on our way to the park when Annabeth noticed we weren't headed , for camp just yet.

"Where are we going?," she asked, confusion filled her every word.

"The park," I stated matter-of- factly.

"Okay," she said, apparentlly she didn't have a problem with it.

We arrived at the park, and started strolling along the concrete path. I caught sight of some rose bushes. I went over, and plucked one off the bush.

"Rose, my lady," I said with a British accent while bowing slightly.

"Why, I would love one," she said with a British accent while she curtsied.

We were just goofing off having the time of our lives. I took her to the huge fountain in the middle of the park, and we sat down on the bench nearest the fountain.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Percy and me were just having the times of our lives. It was very beautiful in the park even though the last time we were here we were fighting for our lives. We were sitting on the bench next to the huge fountain in the center of the park. It was romantic. I had to admit that.

"Annabeth, can I show you something," Percy asked.

"Sure no problem," I said.

He took out a small black velvet box from his pocket. I thought 'Oh my gods'. He opened it, and in the center was a beatiful gold ring with a diamond the exact same color of his eyes; On both sides of that diamond were two more diamonds the same color as the bigger one in the middle. The only difference was they were a little bit smaller.

"This was a gift from my dad," he stated matter-of- factly.

"It's beautiful,"I said gawking at the ring.

"Yeah I know, he told me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he exclaimed.

"Sooooo, ...what's your girl like?," I asked.

"She's the most beautiful, funny, brave, smart, fun-loving girl I've ever met," he kept going on," She's got the most amazing laugh that's like music to my ears."

"Wow, she sounds cool," I said.

"Yeah she is," He exclaimed.

**(Percy's POV)**

" I love everything about her quirks and all," I said." I also love the way she over analyzes everthing.

"So what's her name," she asked.

"You really want to know her name?," He said smiling widely.

"Yes I do," she said getting annoyed at the moment."It's Rachel isn't it?"

"No it's not Rachel because Rachel just can't come close to the girl I love," I said while standing up. I slid down one knee. She gasped when she saw me do it.

" Her name is Annabeth Minerva Chase, daughter of Athena," I said grinning ear to ear." So, Annabeth Mirnerva Chase, daughter of Athena, will you do the amazing honor of being my wife. "She was still in shock, and she started tearing up.

"Perseus Jackson, how dare you," she said sternly.  
"Oh gods, your saying no aren't you," I said disappointed.

"No I'm not saying no, Seaweed brain, let me finish," Annabeth said sternly," Perseus Jackson, how dare you not ask me sooner. Of course, I'll be your wife." she said breaking out in a smile.

"Oh, thank the gods, you had me worried." I said with relief.

" Oh just stand up, and kiss me, Seaweed brain." She said nudging me on the shoulder.

This was by far the best night of my life so far.


End file.
